finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason and the diary
"dear.. diary.." -jason when he reads his "girlfriend"'s diary- Info jason and the diary is a short uploaded on the finn the fox channel aruond jaunary 3rd 2018 it focuses on a walrus named jason, who reads his "girlfriend" elsa's diary the aftermath was released the day after this short was released, Plot the short begins in the locker where elsa hides her diary she then gets jumped by jason, who is asking if she can go out with her sometime, but she says shes "Gonna think about it" while looking at the cucumber teenager named danny, and jason is confused, after she walks off jason finds her key on the floor, he then decides to open the locker and read her diary. later that night, he turns on the flashlight and reads the entire diary, as he reads the diary, he comes into a shock that elsa actually hates him and never loved him in the first place, and instead had a crush on danny, jason starts to tear up after reading some of the diary, the next day jason confronts his "ex girlfriend" elsa about the diary, and then elsa reveals the truth to him and then danny comes and beats up jason, resulting the two to no longer be together, Aftermath in the second part jason's best friend jenny finds jason beated up on the ground and calls 911, after a few days being healed, jason explains to her that elsa did not love him this whole time, jenny starts crying cause hes been ingoreing her and being with elsa alot, and confesses that she had a crush on him for a long time, jason then holds her hand and the two become couples forever, But as they were about to kiss *forth wall break* veggie city junior is revealed to be watching it, and also rants about veggie city never getting anymore episodes, suddenly the door bell rings and veggie city junior angerly opens it and yells at the person *revealed to be finn* and screams loudly but finn punches him in the face and tells him veggie city will never continue, ending the video Trivia * the aftermath was suppose to come along with the whole video itself, but due to some house rules it was released without the aftermath, * a beaver at the school is seen wearing a angry grandpa shirt as a tribute to him * the veggie city finn the fox crossover at the end is possibly non canon, but however, the story might be canon, * the story takes place months before finn the fox its also taking place in the same year finn the fox season 1 is happening, cause jason and jenny appears in episode 7 which means they might be finn characters * this is the only non finn short where finn appears in, and is also the first short veggie city is seen in Category:Shorts Category:Shorts that aren't related to finn the fox Category:The jason walrus shorts